


Deal with the Devil

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Sir Yaden [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, War Aftermath, off-screen non-con, p2, phoenix empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke Ilya Dracon of Pandora has a problem: an insatiable lust for Christopher Habichtswald, the son of his oldest rival. Luckily House Habichtswald has just lost a war and Earl Christopher is out of options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the year 5001 of the Phoenix Empire timeline, at the end of the second succession war.

Duke Ilya Dracon gently ran his hand over the thick, scarred armour plating next to the hatch of his space ship, the 'Pebble'. He silently promised the old girl a complete makeover when he would get home. She had seen more than a fair share of combat in the war of the last few years and even though she had a thick hide indeed the countless battles had taken their toll. She deserved some love and attention and she was the one girl in his life he loved unconditionally.

It was very late but the small spaceport right outside the Imperial Palace was still brightly lit by floodlights and the abundant light from the palace itself. Like the other Dukes he had been offered accommodations in the Palace but since the 'Pebble' was just small enough to be comfortably parked at the spaceport he preferred his much safer, tiny, crammed quarters aboard.

Ilya tiredly nodded to the two men stationed just outside the hatch. Men from Pandora, soldiers whom he trusted with his life. They looked just as tired and battle weary as he felt himself and they didn't try to hide it from him. He wasn't just their liege, they were friends and comrades through hardship shared. It was a concept alien to his fellow Dukes of House Dracon but he didn't give a fuck what they thought about their colleague from a little backwater planet on the fringe of known space.

Right now he felt old and all he really wanted was to go home to his wild and terrible planet where people were honest and knew the value of sticking together.

He had spent the whole day at the palace in meetings with the other surviving nobles of the Empire. Bargaining and haggling over the spoils of war. Endlessly bickering about who owed whom what favour and how much that was worth in land and titles and how much backstabbing and ass licking might get you just one more slice of the pie.

He didn't want or need anything. But he had to be seen, had to show strength or what he did have might be stolen from under his ass. 

Not that anyone would actually want Pandora, of all planets. To his fellow Dukes it was more trouble than it was worth and there had even been a manoeuvre by people who considered themselves to be his allies to help him exchange his 'godforsaken, volatile piece of rock' against a 'better planet'. He had politely declined.

His old friend Duke Vladimir of Serin had smiled understandingly. His 'mud ball, infested with purely carnivore flora and fauna' was just as dangerous as Pandora and just as dear to its Duke.

Ilya sighed tiredly and stepped through the hatch inside the dimply lit, narrow interior of the 'Pebble'. Tonight he felt his age. He wasn't the strong, adventurous man he had been during the first succession war. At 65 years he was one of the oldest Dukes present. All the relentless ambition of his younger peers made him cranky.

At least things were coming together slowly. Maybe two or three more days and he would be able to extricate himself from the proceedings with as little grace as everyone expected and head on home.

"My lord?" the voice of Golance, the Captain of his personal guard stopped him from trotting further into the bowls of the ship.

Hearing that voice would have greatly intensified his gloomy mood, if it hadn't been so cheerful. Golance had been absent on a very special mission with a team of his best men. A mission that neither he or Ilya had thought would succeed. That he was back already would have been a sure sign that they had been too late.

Ilya turned, looked at huge grin plastered over the grizzled soldier's face and felt his spirits instantly lifting.

"My lord, I'm pleased to report that we have recovered your 'package'." He said, accompanied by a crisp salute.

The Duke of Pandora felt like his face would crack under the sudden grin that appeared on it as well. "You did? All of it?"

"Indeed." Golance nodded proudly. "All four of them."

Ilya clasped the man's shoulder. "My friend, you are a marvel!" He praised. "If ever you need a favour, remind me that I owe you."

Golance shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "Serving my lord is reward enough." He replied.

That he actually meant it reminded Ilya yet again that he would have to see to proper rewards for all the men who had served him in the years of war now behind them. Another thing he would take care of once they got home.

"So where are they?" Ilya asked, realizing with wry amusement that is tiredness had evaporated and he was feeling as giddy with anticipation as a little boy getting his first pet.

"We've put the wife and kids into a holding cell." Golance answered. "The Earl awaits you in your quarter. He's been there for about two hours now." He grinned widely and handed the Duke a small remote control and a small key. "For his collar and chains." He explained.

Ilya laughed. "You are a devious man, Captain." He said, pocketing the remote and the key. "And I mean that in an entirely positive way."

"It is my pleasure to serve." Golance bowed deeply, his satisfaction at his lord's approval quite evident.

With a youthful spring suddenly returned to his step, Ilya made his way towards his cabin.

When he had sent out Captain Golance to search for Earl Christopher Habichtswald and his family his hope of them being found still alive had been low indeed. P2 and the rest of the Empire were being searched top to bottom for surviving members of the defeated House and any who were found were quickly executed. The newly crowned Emperor had decreed that House Habichtswald must be eradicated and everyone was scrambling to follow that order.

Luckily Ilya knew of the small country estate Earl Christopher's father had purchased here on P2 years ago. It had been one of the possible spots for assassination of his hated nemesis. That plan had never come to fruition but the research back then had given him a crucial clue of where the young Earl might have taken cover. 

Still it had been quite likely that someone else would know as well and get to them before Ilya's men would. But apparently god intended for the Duke of Pandora to get a small reward for his efforts in the war.

The hatch to his cabin opened with a groan of metal grinding against metal. Another noble would probably have that fixed as soon as possible but Ilya preferred the noise. It meant no one could possibly sneak up on him.

His cabin was nowhere near as luxurious as one would have expected of a Duke's quarters. It was a tiny, crammed room which held a bed, a desk and a chair. Storage spaces were integrated into the walls. An open doorway led to an even tinier bathroom.

The sole occupant of the room had gotten to his feet as soon as he heard the first creak of the hatch but that was as far as he was able to move. His wrists were cuffed together with heavy manacles and a length of chain bound him to a sturdy bolt in the middle of the floor where he could not possibly reach anything he might use as a weapon or means to free himself.

Earl Christopher Habichtswald looked even better than Ilya remembered him. Or at least in Ilya's eyes he did. Tall, with broad shoulders and narrow hips, well muscled, tousled blond hair, aristocratic features and the bluest eyes, now filled with righteous fury. All that was as Ilya had last seen him. But there was also a fresh bruise forming on one jaw, dirt in his hair and smearing the pristine white of his dishevelled and slightly torn uniform.

He was a wet dream become reality and Ilya felt himself grow painfully hard. He couldn't even remember when he had last had to deal with such delicious discomfort, so long ago was it.

"You!" the younger man hissed, trying to take a step in Ilya's direction only to be brought up short by the chain.

Ilya grinned at him happily, pulling the hatch closed behind him. "Yes, indeed. Me. Aren't you glad to see me?"

The hands of the other noble balled to fists as he seethed in impotent rage.

"You really should be, you know?" Ilya continued, slowly circling around the bound man like a predator sizing up his prey. "Think of all the other unpleasant people who could have captured you."

Christopher clearly couldn't think of anyone more unpleasant than his captor but he just proudly raised his chin and stared down at the smaller Duke of Pandora. Ilya didn't mind. It made this encounter even more enticing.

"Would you have preferred if the Emperor's troops had caught up with you first? I'd think you'd rather not see your dear wife raped and then executed?" Ilya taunted.

He was rewarded with an angry roar from Christopher, who yanked at the chain violently surging in Ilya's direction, who had taken a cautious step backward. The Duke's fingers had been resting on the remote in his pocket and he now activated the shock collar conveniently placed around the younger noble's neck.

With a choked groan of pain Christopher's hands shot up to the collar, uselessly clawing at it. Ilya watched with tingling pleasure as the young man fought a losing battle against pain and pride and finally crumbled back to his knees. The Duke released the button.

Kneeling before Ilya, his bound hands awkwardly braced against the ground, his head hanging down, panting and shivering violently from the aftershocks still running through his body, the young noble was about the most gorgeous thing the Dracon had ever seen.

Ilya hunkered down, still safely out of reach.

"Now, now, was that really necessary?" He admonished in a friendly tone. "You really need to learn how to be grateful."

Christopher glared at him through tangles of hair. "I will never be your 'pet'!" he spat. "I will kill you!"

Ilya laughed, delighted at the perfectly desperate defiance. "Ah, but you got it all wrong." He explained cheerfully. "I do not want you as my pet at all. No, I have a deal for you. A very sweet and generous deal, if I may say so."

The glare even intensified.

"You see, what use would you be as a pet, all broken and pliant?" Ilya continued. "No, what I so crave in you is that fire, that pride. We'll have to keep that intact. So here's the deal: I will take you and your wonderful little family with me back to Pandora. I will help you set up a new life as commoners, safe and unharmed. I require just one little thing in return. Once a month you and I will meet and you will willingly spread you legs for me, and only for me. How does that sound?"

Christopher stared back at him with the expression of someone doubting his own sanity. "Never." He laid so much honest conviction into that one word that Ilya chuckled.

"Alright. Let me spell this out in detail for you so you understand your situation." He drawled jovially, enjoying himself tremendously. "You will agree to my terms or this will happen: your wife and probably you as well will be raped a few times and then be publicly executed. Your two adorably children will be put up for auction and doubtlessly purchased by some entirely sick relative of mine." Ilya smiled maliciously as he saw the rising horror in Christopher's eyes. "Ah yes, I can see you can picture it well, the cute little mouth of your sweet little girl wrapped tightly around Dracon cock."

With a chocked sound that was a mix between sob and growl the younger noble dropped his head, his shoulders slumping forward as well.

"And now that we have cleared that up, I'd think you would want to rather sacrifice yourself than have that lovely nightmare come true, wouldn't you?"

Ilya watched patiently as the man in front of him wrestled with pride and honour. The result was certain. It was the delicious pain of the struggle to get there that the Duke savoured.

"So, what will it be?" Ilya asked when after a few minutes his prisoner still hadn't moved.

The reply was flat and cold and utterly defeated. "Yes."

A shiver of hot excitement ran down Ilya's spine. This was beautiful. Even better than he had envisioned it. He knew there was no need to extract lengthy oath. This was a Habichtswald and their word was a good as an oath sworn on blood.

"Excellent." 

Ilya pulled the key from his pocket, stepped close to the man still kneeling before him and unlocked the manacles on Christopher's wrists. He watched with dark amusement how those hands clenched to fists only to relax again.

When the young man looked up at him his eyes were dark with suppressed rage, with despair and with fear. "Swear that my family will be safe. That you will never touch them." He pleaded, shamed by begging but swallowing his pride.

Ilya nodded solemnly. He was a vicious bastard but he was a man of honour as well. "I swear it."

Christopher heaved a sigh of relief.

"And now, my beautiful prize, get up and strip for me!" The Duke of Pandora commanded and comfortably settled on the edge of the bed.


End file.
